


Goodbye

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Louise and Maggie [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Goodbye, Problems, argument, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble about Tom and Louise from Maybe (set pre-Maybe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726213) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious). 



Quietly, he opens the front door of their penthouse apartment, which is shrouded in nothing but darkness except for the faint moonlight shining in through the panorama windows. Slipping out of his shoes and leaving his suitcase by the door, he tiptoes towards the living room, the alcohol he had been consuming with some of his friends after his return from the US making him sway a little in his step. 

“Jesus!” He jumps back as he sees his fiancée sitting at their dining table in the dark, open-plan kitchen-dining area, looking at him. “Why are you sitting in the dark?,” he mumbles, still trying to regain his composure - and his balance - after the shock. He had not expected her there. “Probably because the candles have burnt down by now,” she answers, coldly. Confused, he walks further towards the kitchen and turns on the indirect lighting under the wall cupboards before looking at her again. Two plates filled with a delicious looking roast dinner - now cold - were sitting on the table in front of her together with two glasses of wine and two burnt-down candles. 

“You haven’t been waiting for me, have you?,” he asks, surprised, his eyebrows shooting up. “No, why would I, Tom? After we haven’t seen each other for weeks. On the evening before I go back on tour for another three months. Why would I wait for you, indeed?,” Louise replies, standing up, her elegant red dress slightly crumpled, her mascara a little smudged and her red lipstick long gone. 

“Wait? You’re leaving tonight? I thought you’re not leaving for another week?” Confused, he closes his eyes to take a deep breath, the alcohol fogging his mind, making it difficult to think and stand upright. “Maybe if you had looked at the schedule I sent you for once in your life you’d have know that I am leaving tonight, Tom. But well, at least I got a text this morning, from Luke, that you landed safely. Obviously you weren’t capable of telling me that yourself. I so do appreciate his efforts in making you appear as less an idiot as you actually are, though. You should give him a raise.”

Without another glance at him, she walks upstairs, the skirt of her dress swaying slightly with every step she takes. He sighs and lets his hand glide over his face before filling a glass with cold water and downing it in one go, hoping this might clear his head at last. It doesn’t take long before he can hear her walking downstairs again. Now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she carries her suitcases downstairs and towards the door, not taking another look at him.

“Lou, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d be leaving tonight. That’s why I thought you wouldn’t mind me meeting up with the guys. I thought we’d have plenty of time before you’re heading off,” he apologises, following her into the dark hallway. “And you didn’t think for once that I’d like to see you, too? That I missed you and that I was already counting down the minutes until I’d be able to finally hold you in my arms again and kiss you? God Tom! Seriously, what number am I on your priority list? 10? 20? 100? I am sick of it. You blame me for not visiting you often enough on set and yet you don’t give a shit about what I feel and need and expect from you. Tell me, when exactly did you turn into this selfish asshole because I must have missed the announcement!” Without another word, she grabs her coat and keys, pulls open the door and bangs it shut behind her just seconds after. Dumbstruck, he stares at the door for a few long minutes, only slowly understanding what just happened. He screwed it up. Once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Goodbye [Drabble]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000300) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious)




End file.
